A non-contact type electronic tag is designed to store desired data in a memory circuit in a semiconductor chip and to read out the stored data by the use of microwaves.
An example of the non-contact type electronic tag is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-13296. This electronic tag has a structure in which a microwave-receiving antenna is constituted by a lead frame, and a semiconductor chip mounted on the lead frame is sealed with resin.